


A veces las mayores guerras ocurren dentro de uno mismo

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en la Yorozuya [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Ultra Hardcore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: En la guerra contra los amanto, Gintoki y Katsura se recuperan de sus de sus heridas, ayudándose el uno al otro a luchar contra el frío de las noches lluviosas.





	A veces las mayores guerras ocurren dentro de uno mismo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic no perteneciente a mi serie, lujuria en konoha, referente a Gintama. Esta ambientado antes del transcurso de la serie, en la guerra. Creo que es mi fanfic mas pasional, aunque he intentado aderezarlo con pequeños toques de humor. Espero que os guste.

Era de noche ya. Había llovido justo al atardecer. Los pies se le hundían en una mezcla de sangre y barro que inundaba la tierra. Gintoki estaba empapado, cansado y dolorido. La guerra era dura, hacía claudicar al más fuerte. La batalla había terminado y ahora tocaba descansar y reponerse de las heridas. Gintoki se despojaba de sus ropajes cubiertos de agua. Hacía frío pero sería peor estar mojado. Un dolor agudo palpitaba en la parte posterior de su muslo. Retiró una venda húmeda pero no atisbaba a observar la herida claramente, no le llegaba el campo de visión. De repente oyó pasos, de la misma persona que a continuación entraba en la tienda. Era Katsura.  
\- Ey Zura, ¿tú no sabes qué es la intimidad?  
\- No es Zura, es Katsura. Y no pasa nada, yo no soy una persona pudorosa.  
\- Eso debería decirlo yo, que soy el que está desnudo. Da igual, pasa. ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Traigo medicamentos para esa herida de tu pierna. Déjame verla. –Decía Katsura mientras mostraba una bolsa con diversos envases.  
Katsura se situó a un lado de Gintoki, el cual estaba tumbado boca abajo para que el joven pudiera visualizar correctamente la herida. Sacó un ungüento de la bolsa y se dispuso a aplicárselo dando un suave masaje.

\- Esa mierda escuece. –Se quejó Gintoki.  
\- Siempre me dices lo mismo. Tienes suerte de estar vivo, podría haberse infectado. Va curando bien.  
\- Aún me duele.  
\- Normal, era bastante profunda. Déjame vendártela de nuevo.  
\- Da igual Zura, yo lo haré.  
\- No es Zura, es doctor Katsura. Y levántate para que pueda vendarte.  
Gintoki acabo accediendo a regañadientes y se puso de pie apoyándose en el hombro de Katsura para ayudarse a mantener una postura erguida. Intentaba no mirar hacia el hombre que tenía sentado de rodillas frente a sí mismo, tan cerca de él, anudando aquella tela blanca en una zona tan superior de su pierna. Aquellos suaves roces le daban escalofríos.  
\- Oye, ¿tú estás bien? –Preguntó Gintoki intentando evadirse de aquella situación.  
\- No, la verdad es que me duele bastante la parte baja de la espalda y me preguntaba si me podías ayudar. –Contestó Katsura, cuya inocencia no le permitía pensar en la erótica del momento.  
\- Será mejor que también te quites la ropa, vas a pescar un resfriado, estando todo mojado.  
Katsura siguió el consejo de Gintoki y se desprendió íntegramente de sus vestimentas. Su pelo goteaba agua, y esas gotas bajaban por su espalda, realizando un sinuoso recorrido. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos. Gintoki se situó tras de él, sentado sobre sus sodillas, inspeccionando con sus manos la espalda de Katsura, el cual sentía las dolorosas caricias de su compañero.

\- Tienes un gran hematoma en la parte baja, pero no parece haber nada roto.  
\- Para esas cosas también tengo una pomada. –Contesto Katsura pasándole dicho bote a Gintoki para que se la aplicase.  
\- Alguien debió golpearte fuerte. –Decía mientras aplicaba el ungüento mediante un masaje.  
\- Ah, duele. –Se quejó Katsura.  
\- Ahora me entiendes.  
Las palabras de Gintoki, salían con desgana de su boca, estaba más concentrado en los leves gemidos de dolor de su compañero. Su piel seguía húmeda, y de su pelo blanco caían gotitas que iban a parar a los glúteos de Katsura. Un repentino ardor, comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, acelerando su respiración. Sus manos cada vez se alejaban más de la espalda.  
\- Ey Zura, apaga las velas.  
\- No es Zura, es paciente Katsura. ¿Para qué quieres que las apague?  
Gintoki no supo que contestar. Su mente sentía vergüenza como para expresar sus intenciones con palabras, pero no podía reprimir determinados impulsos.  
Katsura giró su cabeza al no obtener una respuesta, divisando a un Gintoki con su rostro enrojecido, sus ojos casi cerrados y su boca entreabierta, intentando controlar una respiración acelerada. 

\- Gintoki… ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfermo.  
\- Enfermo… En cierto modo. –Se atrevió a contestar- Tú apaga las velas.  
Katsura hizo lo que le decían expectante de los hechos que sucederían a continuación. Una vez se hubo quedado todo a oscuras, las manos que masajeaban su espalda, apretaron sus glúteos, acariciando todas las estructuras sensitivas de la zona, introduciéndose falanges en ella. La mente de Katsura se quedó en blanco, él no se esperaba algo así pero estaba feliz con tales acontecimientos. Estaba sintiendo grandes dosis de placer.  
\- Zura… Estás de acuerdo con esto ¿verdad?  
\- No es Zura, es Katsura, scort de lujo.  
Gintoki tomó esas palabras como una respuesta afirmativa. No podía esperar más, tenía tanto calor que no podía remediarlo. Se introdujo en aquel joven, de forma brusca, por lo que éste impulsó hacia delante, soltando un leve quejido, que pasó a convertirse en suspiros de placer. Realizando movimientos de vaivén, escuchaba como las respiraciones de ambos hombres, sincronizadas, aumentaban en sonoridad y frecuencia. No podían hacer excesivo ruido pues los oirían en el exterior.  
A medida que pasaban los segundos, Katsura sentía como aquellas embestidas iban cobrando cada vez más fuerza, cosa que agradecía. Es más, lo pedia, susurrándolo de forma prácticamente inaudible. Miro hacia atrás y vio la faz de Gintoki más enrojecida aun si cabía, al igual que su pecho. Justo al volver a colocar su rostro hacia dejante, notó como alguien tiraba con firmeza de su largo cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, inmovilizándola. La espalda ya no le dolía, cada vez aumentaba más la curvatura de la misma. Sin dejar de ser tirado del pelo, los cabellos plateados de Gintoki se posaron sobre su espalda, el cual había arqueado la suya propia en dirección contraria a la de Katsura, hasta conseguir apoyar su cabeza en él. Sentía como la otra mano de Gintoki, acariciaba su abdomen hasta detenerse en su pecho.

Gintoki seguía, aumentando en intensidad, no iba a parar hasta acabar. Escuchaba murmullos de los labios de Katsura, los cuales parecían que pedían más fuerza. Sudaba y ya no sabía distinguir entre la naturaleza de las gotas que caían de su pelo, si eran de agua o fruto de su transpiración. Se había olvidado de la herida de su pierna, solo sentía un escalofrío contínuo que envolvía todo su cuerpo, una sensación eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza. No iba a parar. Por fin algo de placer entre el sufrimiento de una guerra; entre tanto dolor. Tenía los ojos en blanco. Era una sensación prácticamente insoportable. Seguía. No quería que acabase nunca.  
Katsura era incapaz de moverse ni un milímetro. Sus músculos se encontraban tan tensionados que le inmovilizaban. Pero no le preocupaba. Tampoco quería acabar nunca con esa sensación, ese ardor, ese goce. Su boca estaba seca pero tampoco reparaba en ello. Su mente pensaba, deseando la eternidad de aquel momento. Estaba acaeciendo algo que no se había planteado hasta el momento pero que le estaba encantando. “Sigue” repetía una y otra vez susurrando. Y Gintoki seguía, sin saber si le oiría o no. Entonces, la mano que estaba sobre su pecho, volvió a bajar por todo su abdomen hasta llegar debajo de su sínfisis del pubis, sintiendo las caricias que ésta ejercía. Cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más placer, cayó en cuenta de su error.

Gintoki se movía por impulsos que ordenaban su cuerpo y no su mente. Con una mano seguía sujetando con tirantez la cabellera de Katsura, y la otra la movía de forma ascendente y descendente, otorgándole el más intenso goce que su mente podía soportar. Las sensaciones que Gintoki sentía eran cada vez más intensas y sabía que pronto acabaría. Por un lado quería terminar para llegar al máximo apogeo de la satisfacción en aquel encuentro; pero por otra parte, acabarían todas esas sensaciones maravillosas. Pudo notar en su propio cuerpo como estaba a punto de concluir, ahogándose en su propio placer.  
Katsura también estaba a punto de finalizar. Hundió sus manos en el frío suelo. Un oleaje de sensaciones recorrió todo su cuerpo, estremeciendo sus extremidades. Un calor inundaba la porción terminal de su colon, a la vez que dejaba salir toda su pasión. Sintió a Gintoki parar, dejando caer una sus manos a un lado de su espalda, aterrizando en el suelo, a la vez que se esforzaba en coger aire. Katsura hizo que sus puntos de apoyos pasaran a ser sus antebrazos en vez de sus manos. Intentaba respirar correctamente de nuevo.

Gintoki se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, viendo como Katsura poco a poco hacia lo mismo, situándose justo enfrente de él. Miró su mano lo mejor que le dejó una oscuridad casi total, viendo que estaba impregnada, y ante la atenta mirada de aquel hombre, deslizó su lengua por sus propios dedos, limpiando su piel.  
Katsura observaba aquella acción atónito por la fija mirada de ojos serios y entrecerrados, que parecían atravesarle, a la vez que veía la lengua de su compañero asomar entre sus labios y dedos. Aquello no pudo parecerle más atractivo. Aquel momento duro unos larguísimos segundos, parecían salirse de todo espacio-tiempo. Habían olvidado la guerra, solo se miraban el uno al otro, perdiéndose en sendos ojos.

Gintoki se tumbó entonces, sobre la superficie que había preparado con mantas y que le haría de cama improvisada. Se recostó de lado sin mediar palabra, dándole la espalda a Katsura.  
\- Eh Zura, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? Hace frío.  
\- No es Zura es Katsura.  
\- Si si, como sea. Pero quédate.  
Y Katsura se quedó, tumbándose a la espalda de Gintoki, pegando su cuerpo y abrazándolo. No le importaba pasar la noche con él pues siempre era el primero en madrugar, y mientras todos durmiesen, volvería a su lugar, sin que nadie supiera lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Ninguno de los dos volvería a sacar el tema, pero las noches eran frías y solitarias y en ocasiones era menester tener a alguien cerca para calentar sus cuerpos venciendo las bajas temperaturas; pero sobretodo alguien en quien confiar plenamente y en quien tener la seguridad de que la guerra no se lo arrebataría.


End file.
